


a thought

by saturmime



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: No structure, Other, no content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturmime/pseuds/saturmime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you remember that you had been moving at fifty miles per hour the second she goes sixty, but if you hadn’t your eyes diverted you might swear that time had rippled and repeated and stood still altogether, if only for a few seconds,</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thought

**Author's Note:**

> something i couldnt put too much thought into as hard as i tried

you remember that you had been moving at fifty miles per hour the second she goes sixty, but if you hadn’t your eyes diverted you might swear that time had rippled and repeated and stood still altogether, if only for a few seconds, 

and the red light clips at the ends of her flannel as the sound of her motor recedes into the night

the light is red then, a harsh, blinding red that grabs you out from her trail and forces you grinding, to a halt, like some kind of horrible trap and something that proudly shines “game over”, insensitive and mocking “i wont change for you”

and just to spite you!

you think you might know the idiot you’ve been, recognized the glint of the one who chases after pink hair and things you know not the slightest things about, things extraterrestrial in a way that could overshadow your own, and things new, fluorescent and dark in some alternate fashion, but all the same. a shroud of mystery hanging around her wide shoulders, some kind of secret sutured up in the lips. what a silly thing for you to do. to think about it, to be that idiot.

 

you wonder if you might have been better off not coming at all, but only for the second it takes for a short mental checklist. what harm it might do, you cannot quite grasp. and you wouldn’t listen to that ridiculous light anymore when you might be shining green all on your own

you might be an arrow, plummeting forward as if gravity had turned on you all in an instant, vertically climbing through atmospheres, blasting off into the stratosphere until you catch sight once again and, oh, you haven’t lost your chance. and what would you do, what would you say? 

should red and blue come as a relief when it illuminates the bright eyes next to you, piercing mirrors in its persevereant taunts or should you mourn as you reel backwards into panic, within inches of accepting your fate before breaking loose once more,and this time there is nothing to retreat back into, no expectation and no reality, little regard for anything but the endless road ahead and a screeching to your side and the adrenaline that rushes past your tires and minimal remorse for the figure that rushes quickly from the road ahead and into your mirrors, and youre off

youre off and wondering what she might think of you now,and might the metal-striped mouth open in surprise as your trail stretches in front of her, and if she wonders if you’d see eachother again just like you do the second before the image is long gone behind the red and blue


End file.
